Issei Hyoudou (Rise of the Solar God)
Issei Hyoudou is the main protagonist of Highschool DxD, as well as the fanfiction story, Highschool DxD: Rise of the Solar God. '' Unlike the original depiction of Issei Hyoudou, this version exists in an alternate universe in which he is born from the essence of the Shinto Goddess of the Sun and Universe '''Amaterasu'. History Dreading that Takamagahara, and by extension the rest of the supernatural world would be detrimental to her child, Amaterasu sent the infant Issei to live on Earth, where he is found in the Ise Grand Shrine by Mitsuru and Sachiko Hyoudou. Initially unbeknownst to Issei himself, many dwellers of the supernatural world have all been aware of his existence, and seek either to challenge him, kill him, or to convince him to join their allegiance, much to Issei's own dismay. Because of this, Issei has come in contact with many of the otherworldly creatures of the supernatural world. Such entities include the Ouroboros Dragon Ophis; who would mark him as her mate, and the Apocalypse Dragon Great Red. Appearance Issei is a 17-year old high school student of average height with brown hair and heterochromia. His left eye is a doe-brown color, while the right eye is a yellow-orange sun-like shade. After he unlocks his full power and makes peace with himself, his right eye gains a brownish hue. Initially, he is noted for having a innocent face, but later on a more stern look, gains a more muscular and toned build. His common attire is a white, short-sleeved dress shirt with black highlights, black pants, and brown dress shoes. However, Issei leaves his dress shirt open, and wears a red T-shirt underneath it. Six months later, Issei’s attire consists of a black V neck shirt with black pants, and black shoes. He is noticeably much taller than he was before, and his facial features have sharpened as well. 'Personality' In contrast to the original Issei Hyoudou, this Issei initially possesses a shy and naive innocent nature. He is shown to be kind, thoughtful, and benevolent. However, his inability to fully interact in most social situations, along with occasional lapses of literal-mindedness, are his most irrevocable traits. Despite this gentle demeanor, Issei hides and suppresses a great amount of rage that was a result of all the bullying and harassment he endured since he was a child. This hidden fury finally manifested itself when Issei transformed into the first stage of his solar evolution against Riser Phenex. When his rage was fully unlocked, he became a person of pure overwhelming anger with cold-blooded sadistic tendencies. Overtime, Issei's personality has changed to that of a neutral loner, constantly wanting to be left to his own devices. However, this behavior is often challenged due to the presence of Ophis the Ouroboros Dragon, the Apocalypse Dragon Great Red, and his adoptive human older cousin Leiko Hyoudou. When around his family and allies, Issei shows an honorable and gentle spirit from time to time, and maintains an adamant desire to protect the people around him. Despite the drastic change in his behavior, Issei retains his compassionate nature, his uneasiness regarding social situations, and is either unaware of well-known sayings, or takes them rather literally out of context. On the other hand, he retains his utterly brutal nature and is a ruthless individual in battle, often torturing his enemies with humiliation, but will destroy them without hesitation. 'Powers and Abilities' Power= 'Power' As the son of Amaterasu, Issei is one of the most powerful beings on the planet Earth, as well of the Supernatural World. He is far superior to the highest ranking of Devils and Angels, though still inferior compared to beings as powerful as Ophis the Ouroboros Dragon and the Apocalypse Dragon Great Red. Even when he was an infant, the immensity of his power was felt by the likes of Devils, Angels, Fallen Angels, and even the Dragon God and the True Red Dragon God Emperor. With the Sun as his primary source of power, Issei's strength continued to increase throughout the story through unlocking new transformations, and meeting the Welsh Dragon Ddraig, and the Evil Dragon Yamata-no-Orochi, both beings who were sealed in the Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi. After his body was altered to the physiology of a star, Issei's power skyrocketed to unimaginable heights. Upon absorbing the massive energy of a red supergiant star (UY Scuti), which resulted in the transformation Morning Star Issei, his power increased exponentially, surpassing all of his previous forms. |-|Attributes= 'Attributes' Immense Godly Power: As the child of Amaterasu, Issei possesses a tremendously vast supply of power. His sheer strength is powerful enough for him to be ranked as one of the strongest beings of the Shinto Faction, and arguably the most powerful being on planet Earth. As an infant, his power was great enough to be sensed by the dwellers of Heaven, the Underworld, and the Dimensional Gap. Immense Strength: As a Shinto God, Issei is endowed with immense physical strength, sufficient enough to overpower even the most formidable creatures of the Supernatural World with minor effort. While the level of his strength seemed extraordinary by human standards after growing up with them, by the standards of Gods and Buddhas, Issei's power is considered to be extremely monstrous and overwhelming. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Issei is a highly capable unarmed fighter. While mostly relying on the Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi in battle, he is not above using unarmed attacks to surprise and incapacitate his opponents. Highly Perceptive Combatant: Despite his naivety and literal mindset, Issei is a very insightful and crafty fighter. He quickly realizes mistakes in his own battle tactics and corrects them, and almost instantly adapts to his opponent's battle tactics to perfectly counter them. Teleportation - As a Shinto God, Issei can travel almost anywhere instantly without occupying the space in between. Apporting - He is able to apport himself and anyone else nearby to anywhere he chooses. Telekinesis - Issei is able to impart kinetic energy on matter with his mind. Immense Stamina- Due to being a Shinto God, Issei's stamina is tremendous, as he is able to use the power of the Two Heavenly Dragons, and an Evil Dragon, without suffering any ill-sided effects. Regenerative Healing Factor - Issei can heal from any bodily damage given to him completely so long as one cell or even molecule remains. The level of his regeneration increases drastically if he is near the Sun or a star. Absorption- Issei has the ability to absorb powers that retain Solar and/or light essence, as shown during his battle with Riser Phenex. Solar Power- Issei is able to use the power of the Sun by absorbing its massive energy. He can also combine his solar energy with the power of the Two Heavenly Dragons and the Evil Dragon inside him. Soul Transfer- By utilizing Ddraig's transfer ability, Issei possesses the power to transfer a portion of his soul into an inanimate object, in order to prolong his existence. |-|Transformations= 'Transformations' 'Super Solar Form' The first evolution of Issei's solar transformations. This form was achieved by Issei during his battle against Riser Phenex in a bout of rage. While in this state, Issei's hair spikes up in a orange-yellow color, and he loses the pupils and irises in his eyes. His body is surrounded by a golden aura. 'Hell-Fire Form' Issei gained this form by absorbing Riser's flames while he was in his Super Solar form. In this form, his hair reverts to its normal style, though it is black in color. His left eye returns to the color of brown, while his right eye acquires a black-grayish color. 'Super Solar God' Issei's ultimate form which was gained by him absorbing the Sun entirely into his body. His hair lifts up slightly and is now a reddish-purple color. His eyes are sharpened, with his irises gaining a red shade. He is also much taller and thinner compared to his previous transformations. He is surrounded by a explosive and flame-like aura. 'God Beyond Solar' This is the form Issei assumed after his body was physiologically altered to that of a star. In this state, his power far surpasses that of his previous transformations. His body is imbued by a golden glow, and a double blazing aura of blue and white. 'Morning Star' This form was achieved by Issei absorbing the red supergiant star UY Scuti. In this form, Issei's hair spikes up and adopts a light pink hue in color, with the hair possessing pure-white highlights. The strands of hair that hang down in this transformation are spiked up with the exception of three bangs, which dangle in front of his forehead. His facial features are sharper, and his eyes are more menacing looking. His brown eyes change to a dark green-gray color, while his aura appears to be crimson-red on the inner layer, and the outer layer a darker shade of fire-like orange. The aura is also accompanied by bio-electric sparks, and his body is surrounded by an ominous black glow. Another peculiar characteristic of the transformation, is the small but distinguishable wisp of hair that juts out from the rest of Issei's hair. While in this state, Issei's body possesses a seemingly infinitely rising battle power. Due to Issei absorbing the massive energies of the red supergiant star UY Scuti, this transformation carries a unique trait that far outclasses his previous forms. As Morning Star!Issei, his power increases infinitely and exponentially for as long as he maintains the transformation. Quotes *"I don't like being manipulated, Kokabiel. I thought you would have learned that already when you saw my battle with Riser Phenex. He did the same thing, and look what happened to him." *(To Ophis) "You, Great Red, and I guess we're like a Trinity. The Nothingness of Infinity. Great Red, the Illusion of Dreams. Hmm. Well, I don't exactly know what aspect of Infinity I represent, but I do know this. I'm the Infinity that completely fills up Nothingness." *"Loki. The outcome of this battle was already set to be in my favor. When you summoned that wolf of yours. You said that Fenrir's fangs could kill any God. So I waited until the time you sent him to attack me, and I grabbed one of his fangs. You shouldn't have told me that, Loki. If you hadn't said anything, our battle would've gone on much longer than anticipated. So in reality, you made yourself lose this fight." *(To Pluto) "Do you really want to make an enemy out of me, Pluto?" *(To Pluto) "If Indra couldn't beat me, then what makes you think Hades has a chance in Hell of doing what the Heavenly Emperor tried and failed to do?" *(To Amenominakanushi) "You call yourself my God?! You will never be a true God in my eyes! That title's already been taken!" *"That…was a bad…mistake." To be added later... Trivia *This incarnation of Issei is often referred to as Solar God!'Issei, or '''Solar!'Issei, to differentiate from the original Issei Hyoudou. His new alias, due to his body becoming the physiology of a star, is 'Morning Star!'Issei. *Issei's ability to transform from the use of his solar powers is based on that of the Super Saiyan transformations from the series Dragon Ball Z. Also, his use of the Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi (with the sword containing the spirits of both Ddraig the Red Dragon Emperor and the Yamata-no-Orochi), strengthened by Issei's own solar abilities, derives elements from the character Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto from the anime series Bleach. *Issei's use of the title '''Morning Star, is a reference to the idea of the “bright morning star”, the one that outshines all the others. The title is often associated with Lucifer (being perhaps the most beautiful creation of God) and Jesus Christ (being the most holy and powerful “light” in all the universe), referencing Issei's abilities deriving from light. Category:Characters